A Whole New Beginning
by xXI.AM.BEASTXx
Summary: Percy is still in his old school, Yancy Academy and hasn't experienced any of his adventures yet. This 3-shot, will bring a whole new beginning to our favorite Perseus as he meets his camp friends all over again. Starting with Annabeth. What will happen?
1. Summary if the whole thing

Percy Jackson is still in his old school Yancy Academy, he doesn't know he's a powerful half-blood yet, or the fact that the Greek gods exist. He hasn't been through any of his original adventures. In this one-shot, he discovers this whole new world in a much different way than in the original book. And will Chiron, Grover, and Annabeth help him?


	2. The End Of A Sort of Normal Day

**So, I decided to make this a 3-shot and for those who got mad that I didn't have anything up, well, now I do. So, uh… enjoy, oh and I'll have this story done in no-time sad to say. It is my first fan fiction. I've had this sitting in my computer for a good 5 months now and since I technically haven't written anything for two weeks I decided to put this in. I'll update this story on Thursday. And for those giving me flames, no matter how polite, I'm sorry. I've never done this kind of thing before so I'm figuring it out as I go along. Hope you like this chapter!**

I was walking down the hallway to my room, muttering loudly under my breath about how every teacher here expected so much from me, a kid with dyslexia, ADD, and a severe case of attitude. They all seemed to be trying to test me, see if I can live up to my name. Honestly, it's just a name. But it's the name. Perseus. One of the only heroes in Greek mythology to not die a horrible death. My mom thought it made me sound strong and she also said something about it being a good luck charm. But I don't get it. If I'm not the hero from the stories, than why do all my teachers expect me to be? I mean sure, I go to a school where they teach mythology instead of English, but really, does that mean that everybody here believes it?

My shoes made a scuffing noise as I turned the corner and went down the corridor that lead to mine and Grover's room. The big white wooden door stood there menacingly watching. Grover was going nuts today for some reason and I was afraid to go inside. I wasn't sure what I would find. I finally plucked up the courage and cracked the door open. What I found should have surprised me, but didn't for some reason. Grover was sitting on his bed chewing on the end of a soda can while reading some book in Greek. (He had decided to take that class. We only learn a few Greek words in mythology class, but in Greek class, you basically learn every word known to man. Grover had suggested I take mythology instead of Greek because I already had a broken mind and didn't need to confuse others with a different language.)

"Hey, G-man. What are you doing? I thought you would e freaking about something like always." I said grabbing a soda out of the mini-fridge Grover had hidden in the corner of the closet. (We weren't allowed to have personal appliances.)

"I'm reading a book. It's for, uh, a book report that's due in a few days."

"Well," I said plopping down on my sea color bedspread. It was my favorite color. Well, next to gray and gold. "What's it about?" I motioned to the book.

"Umm." He looked nervous about something. "It's about the Odyssey and its characters." He said with a suspicious smile plastered across his face. He was keeping something from me.

"So, do you want to read me a few of these lines? I want to see if I can catch any words."

"Um, it's not really the reading out loud type. It's an image book. You know, one that makes you think." He said.

I shrugged it off. "Alright. But when I learn Greek next year, don't expect me to share my books with you."

He just laughed and made this weird noise that really never seemed to be normal. He had told me it was something to do with his throat. I never questioned it again.

There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. Mr. Brunner was sitting there waiting.

"Hey, Mr. Brunner." I said nervously, waiting for whatever punishment I was about to get, even though I had no clue what I had done.

"Percy, I want to congratulate you." He said with a smile, but I didn't register what he said at first.

"Mr. Brunner, whatever I did. I'm sorry and I didn't mean to do it…wait, what?"

"You got the highest score out of the class on your mythology final."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Me. As in Percy Jackson. Currently located in room 302. The one with Grover as a best friend?"

My Brunner just nodded and smiled. "Percy, I would like to speak to you about something tomorrow. Alone." I heard Grover get off his bed and come closer to the door to listen in. Mr. Brunner glanced at him, but his attention was fully on me. "But, for right now…" He reached into his pocket and held out a pen. It was a gold ballpoint. It didn't look that expensive but it looked fancy. "I'd like to give you this souvenir pen, to repay you for all your hard work."

"Um thanks." Was all I could say. I held the pen up closer to my face to inspect it to see if the teachers were pulling a prank on me. I heard Grover gasp, but didn't know why.

"Well," Mr. Brunner said as he backed up his wheelchair. "I'll be going now. See you tomorrow Percy." Then he was halfway down the hall as fast as he had come. I closed the door and settled onto my bed spread again.

"Why do you think he did that?" I asked Grover sticking the pen into my pocket.

"Well, you are his favorite student." Grover suggested. "And you're the first one of his students to actually get a high grade on one of his tests."

"Yeah, but I'm not that smart. I just actually happened to pay attention in that class."

"Wait, hold up." He got up and came to stand in front of me, he was holding his hand up in a motion to get me to stop what I had already said. "I thought you like his class."

"I do, it's just that he Mr. Brunner can actually be a little… overbearing." I said. It was true. He expected me to do so much. It seemed that he was always breathing down my neck, like he expected me to do something amazing one of these days.

"Well, you're almost through with this year. Just 3 more days and then you can rest easily. Of course, there is one thing that I've been meaning to ask you."

"And that would be?" I asked.

"What d you think about coming to my summer home with me. Just for a few weeks?"

I laughed. "You think my mom would approve of that?"

A smile crept across his face. "I don't have to. I already asked her."

I could feel my mouth fall open. It took a moment to compose myself again. "Wait, wait, wait. How did you ask her? When?"

"I called her last period when you were taking your oh-so amazing final." He said exaggerating his words.

"And she said yes?"

"Uh, that's what I just said." He said as if I was stupid.

I thought about this for a little while "Well, then. Looks like we're going to your summer home!" I said excitedly. Then something else popped up in my head just randomly. "Hey, do you have a pool?"

Grover's smile faltered just for a second, but then it was replaced. "We have one up Perc. We have the OCEAN!"

"You mean you have a beach house?" Of course Grover would be rich as well. All the kids here were. Of course, Grover wasn't a snob like everyone else.

"Yep!" He said. "Now, we only have to wait through 2 treacherous school days and a field trip."

"Wait, field trip?" When did anyone say anything about a field trip?

Grover looked at me as if I was turning purple. "Did, you seriously forget about the trip to the museum?" He asked in a tone of bored unbelief.

I just shrugged. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow."


	3. Are Dreams Usually This Realistic?

Hey guys. I had a lot more time to write this one, so it should be a little better than last chapter. I want to thank people for giving me my first non-flamy reviews. I also had this on the computer with the other chapter, I just didn't want to put too much on at the same time. Enjoy!

The sun entered our room through a crack in the green curtains. Unfortunately, it shined right on my eyes. I groaned and sat up, trying to move out of the blinding light. Grover was still snoring on the other side of the room. The first coherent thought that shot through my mind was 'shower'. I stood, grabbed a towel and an extra pair of clothes and made a mad dash for the bathroom down the hall. I wanted to get a good shower. Not one of the old rusty, smelly ones. I got lucky. There was no line and only a few others in the big room full of curtains, and I was able to get in and out quickly.

The water had felt good. It had woke me up and re-energized me. Water always did that to me, but I didn't mind. As long as I felt good. I made my way back to my room while drying my hair. I opened the door and saw that Grover was still asleep.

His legs were dangling off the end of the bed, and he had both his shoes on. When I closed the door with a soft thud behind me, he snorted and his right foot twitched, then relaxed again. I rolled my eyes and went to get my books. While I was putting my own shoes on, I threw an old flip-flop at my still-sleeping best friend. He grunted and sat up.

I laughed at him and threw the other flip-flop. "Hey, you fell asleep with your shoes on." I said. His eyes widened and he looked at his feet quickly, then looked back at me and smiled.

"Well you forgot to turn your brain on this morning." He replied. I laughed sarcastically and went back to tying my shoes. A voice came over the intercom that just happened to be conveniently placed next to my bed.

"The bus leaves in 5 minutes. If you're not on by then, we're leaving you." Mr. Brunner's voice said. Blunt and to the point, That's how my favorite teacher liked it.

I smiled and turned to Grover. "Hey, why don't we just coincidentally get locked in the room with a pack of soda and stash of potato chips. Then we can say we had nothing to do but watch TV and play video games all day?" I joked.

"That would be the excuse of the year." He replied before grabbing a jacket and walking out the door. I followed behind him, locking the door behind me.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

We had made it to the Greek Mythology museum that was only a few blocks away from my mom's apartment. I had wanted to see my mom so bad, but Grover said I could wait another two days and that I would probably get in trouble with the teachers that were chaperoning, including the one who gave me a pen. I remembered that I had left it in my pocket in the dorm, and made a mental note to snag it before I put the pants in the wash.

Grover had been talking non-stop about the stuff that we were looking at while I tried to pay attention to Mr. Brunner. For someone with ADD, it was hard to pay attention to just the teacher. It was like I had to look at everything that was around me. Statues, pictures, old talismans, waterfalls, paintings, old books. There was everything in this place.

Now, I don't do well with learning things, and I really hate any kind of learning material, but I just felt different going into Yancy Academy. It was almost as if I belonged there, no matter how much I hated most of the people there. And another thing is that I really liked learning mythology, like I could apply it to my life somehow. But that just kind of bothered me, it was the point that I liked the world of mythology so much that I wished it was real and that I lived in it.

I wasn't paying attention, so when I ran into somebody and stumbled backwards, I was taken by surprise. I looked up to see who I had ran into and recognized the one, the only Steve March. The most hideous, meanest, biggest bully at Yancy academy. What was even worse was the fact that we were all alone in the room.

"Watch where you're your going!" He said turning hid disgusting greasy face my way and brushing a strand of dirty brown hair out of his face. "Well, look who it is." He said, putting his hands on his hips. I would have laughed at this girlish pose if it hadn't been so intimidating. Basically, the only reason hated me was because I was the only one at the school to stand up to him and that is also the reason why I'm also called toilet head.

"I haven't done anything to you in a good three weeks Jackson." He said, cracking his knuckles. I quickly stood and took a full step back so I wouldn't have to smell him.

"Well, you're not doing anything else to me either. I'm going home happy and carefree while you go home to a happy rich family who doesn't want you in their house." I said. I saw his face scrunch up and I knew what was coming next. I dodged a punch to my stomach and dove out of the way of a kick. He seemed to be getting angrier that he wasn't touching me.

"When did you acquire dodging skills Jackson?" He said bitterly, making another swipe at my head. Personally, I didn't know where all this speed was coming from, but I wasn't about to complain. I jumped and hid behind a statue. Steve looked like he was getting tired of chasing me and settled on teasing me.

"Well, at least my father isn't a poker playing dipstick who sits on his butt all day ordering his wife and stepson around." I knew that he was just trying to get to me, so instead I wondered how he knew this. "And at least my mom can afford a nice large home. And at least my dad hasn't left me and my mom!" He yelled. This time, he went too far.

I was standing behind the fountain when it happened. I was getting so mad; anger was broiling inside me, too much for my own good. I knew I was going to explode, I just didn't know how. All I knew was that someone was going to get hurt.

I clenched my hands into tight fists trying to contain my rage, but that didn't work. A tightening in my gut wrenched me back to myself and I looked up to see a giant wave of water pull Steve into the fountain like a giant hand. Steve looked like a wet rat. The tightening in my gut went away and I relaxed. My anger was still boiling, but it was controllable.

My focus went to the fountain. What exactly had just happened? And why was I just standing here and not freaking out? I watched as Steve swam to the rim of the fountain and dragged himself out.

"You're going to pay for that Perseus Jackson." He spat. I was surprised at the intensity of his threat, but that wasn't why I had fell backwards and hid behind another statue. It was because Steve wasn't Steve anymore. He was slowly beginning to change into something more hideous, which I thought would have been impossible. His hair grew longer and greasier. He was the size of a truck, and had glowing red eyes. His mouth now looked like it had braces made of decaying meat and his skin was a pasty white. I was too frightened to move. I recognized him as a Laistrygonian. One of those giant cannibals from mythology.

"Am I being pranked?" I asked. He turned to me and jumped, the tile on the floor imploded, causing me to fall backwards. I felt a sharp, burning object in my back pocket and I quickly pulled out whatever it was. It was the pen Mr. Brunner had given me. "How did this get in my pocket?" I yelled out in disbelief. I saw the creatures foot right in front of me, and I knew I was about to die. A million thoughts went through my mind at once and I registered only one. 'I can stab his foot with this pen.' Immediately, I tugged the cap off of the pen and where the tip should have been, a giant long, golden sword appeared. Without thinking, I swung at what used to be Steve, I hit his leg and with a disgusting hiss, he disappeared in what looked like sulfuric dust.

I was breathing deeply, trying to think of a good explanation for what had just happened. I looked around to see if anyone had just witnessed that when I saw Grover and Mr. Brunner staring wide-eyed back at me. "Did you just see that?" I questioned. They just looked at each other, than back at me.

"Percy, I'm going to hold off our chat until tomorrow. I think it would be best if you didn't tell anyone about this." He turned his wheel chair and began wheeling away. "And, keep the Anklusmos close to you."

"Riptide?" I asked, incredulously.

Mr. Brunner turned his head to me. "The pen."

Seriously, review. No flames please but criticism welcome. This is my second chapter in one day, but I already had this typed up so well…


	4. Why Me?

Hey! This is the last chapter in the story, sorry if the ending is too abrupt, but that's basically where my new beginning fades into the original. So, the next story I'm going to write is either about The Dragon Keeper Chronicles or another Percy Jackson fic. Tell me what you guys decide, and I have more ideas for the next stories, so they will be much better than this difficult one. Enjoy.

The bus left right after that little event. I was still silent, and Grover wasn't helping with his constant throat noise he kept on making. I just stared out into space, trying to forget what happened, but I knew that it was impossible.

We made it back to the school only a few minutes later, and Grover dragged me to our room.

"Dude, don't worry about what just happened, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Oh trust me, I don't think it will." I said sitting on my bed and abruptly falling asleep.

I woke in a stupor, my eyes wouldn't open and I yawned. I heard Grover snoring across the room.

'Maybe it was just a dream?' I suggested to myself. I got up and went to the bathroom. I turned the shower on hot and quickly went through the regular series. I got out and began to brush my teeth when one my 'ideas' popped into my head. What if I did have the power to control water.' After a second, I laughed at myself. There was no way.

I looked around to make sure nobody would see and make fun of me. The room was completely empty. Jokingly, I moved my palm toward the sink and pretended to lift water from the spout. I was making funny sounds as I did this. The muscles in my stomach tightened again like yesterday and suddenly the water exploded from the spout. I backed up and covered my head then hightailed it out of there to my room. What had happened yesterday was real. I ran to my room and barged into the door. Grover was still asleep… with his shoes on. I ran up, and grabbed onto a shoe.

"Grover! Wake up we have an emergency!" I said tugging on his shoe. I had thought it was going to take some strength, so when I pulled and shoe came flying off as easy as butter, I fell backwards and landed on my back. I looked up at his foot quickly to see that in its place wasn't a foot, but a hoof. I did the first thing that my mind told me to do. I screamed.

Grover looked startled. He sat up and realized that his shoe was missing. He then looked at me. "Perc, calm down. Sit, don't freak. Play it cool man." I didn't get to hear any more of his sayings as I ran out of the room and down the hallway. What was happening?" Things weren't making any sense anymore. I turned a corner and ran into a small figure. The figure put her hand to her pocket, but then moved her hand away. I looked up into the face of a pretty blonde girl. She looked tired and worn. I'd never seen her around at the school before.

"Hi, is Chiron here?" She asked, her eyes beginning to look up to meet mine. I was about to answer her when her eyes met mine. They were the most startling shade of gray. Her mouth fell open for what seemed like no apparent reason.

"Um, who?" I asked.

"Mr. Brunner." She said. Odd, I could have sworn she said Chiron, like the guy from the old stories.

"Yeah, I was actually on my way to see him." I said. I led the way. I had lost all my freaking outness when I had run into this girl. We made it to Chiron's room and I knocked. He answered the door quietly.

"Annabeth, Percy, I see you two have met."

I looked at Annabeth, what an odd name, but it was unique none the less.

"Umm, Mr. Brunner, we need to talk about what's happening back at the camp." She said.

Mr. Brunner smiled. "Why don't you both come in. We can all talk."

Annabeth looked confused. "But he's mortal." Annabeth said, pointing at me.

Mr. Brunner shook his head and nodded at us to follow.

We sat on Mr. Brunner's couch while he explained things. He said that all mythology was true and that Annabeth was daughter of Athena.

"Your joking right. She can't actually be a daughter of Athena." I objected.

"She actually can Percy, and you Perseus, are a half-blood as well, a powerful one." He said. Annabeth turned to him.

"How are you sure?" She asked.

"Grover could tell, and he defeated a Laistrygonian single-handedly yesterday without getting so much as a scratch on him." He said.

"Your joking." She asked.

"Just test out for yourself." He said. Annabeth cautiously turned to me.

In Greek she said several words I had never learned. I had understood them perfectly. "Are you really a powerful half-blood and if you are, then who id your parent?"

I answered her in English. "I'm not sure that I'm a powerful half blood and I don't know who my father is."

"well, let's pack up and hit the road." Chiron said.

"where are we going?" I asked.

"Camp half blood."

I called my mom to let her know, and she replied that she had already known. What she didn't reveal was my father's title. Chiron had sent us I a taxi as Annabeth explained everything going on at camp. When we reached camp, she said: "Maybe your father will claim you."

A day went by and I hadn't made any friends, I had been to the beach and sat with my feet in the tide, and I had been swimming in the lake. But nobody would join me. It felt like they were waiting to see what I would do so that they could find out who's son I was. It wasn't until that night that things started getting weirder.

I had went to the beach to watch a sword match. It was my new cabin-director Luke against this Apollo kid. I watched as Luke pummeled him to the ground, It was over all too soon.

Mr. D, who I found out was Dionysius, stood. "Is there anyone else brave enough to face Luke?" He yelled. I had only one chance, and it was calling to me.

"I'll do it." I said standing. Luke laughed at me.

"Percy, have you even trained for stuff like this?" he asked.

"No, not really." I replied, pulling out riptide and taking the cap off. Everyone in the crowd gasped. Luke flinched, but smiled.

"well then, let's go." We fought against each other with an equal amount of strength, which meant nobody was getting the upper hand, until I heard the sound of a fish jumping. Luke took my hesitation and jumped at me maiming my arm and smacking me in the head hard with his shield. I fell backwards into the sand. I felt like I would never get up again.

Luke was about to send the final blow that would make me lose this challenge until the tide pulled up and engulfed me in its salty foam. I felt adrenaline in my veins and I quickly swiped at Luke with my sword. I hit him in the armor, causing him to stumble back out of the water. While I felt the water still around me, I stood and felt the tug in my gut again, the water floated upward and toward Luke, Luke was picked up and thrown across half the beach. Everyone stared in shock as the water fell back into the ocean. I just stood there shocked.

"Please don't let it be true." Annabeth whispered.

The sky darkened as thunderclouds started to roll in. Thunder boomed, and the earth stared shaking. A giant wave formed behind me and I watched as it came at me with deadly speed, but it parted around me and the camp enclosing us in a triangle made of walls of water. Then a greenish hologram sort of thing formed above my head. It was a trident. Everyone gasped again and I turned back to them.

Chiron took a step forward. "Percy, Your father is Poseidon, storm bringer, earth shaker and father of horses." Everyone bowed and I stood in shock. Why me?

Well, now I'm sure you guys know where it left off. So please tell me what you think. I'm not going to beg for reviews, but they would be nice so I know what I could spice up in the next story I make. Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
